My Best Friend
by Ellias Melbon
Summary: Venia's sister Eve, was always different. 9 years old with dozens of imaginary friends. This doesn't seem to cause any trouble...until now. When Venia makes up a new friend, one that goes by the name : Slendy, her behavior starts changing drastically. Will Venia save her sister on time or will Eve fall into the hands of the notorious...Slender Man. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

My Best Friend

Chapter 1

My sister was always…different. She loved to make up things and she had multiple imaginary friends. That shouldn't be much of a problem for a kindergartener, but Eve was 9. I guess she did this because she didn't have any friends at school. Her classmates called her names and teased her behind her back but I don't think she really cared. All she did was turn to one of her "friends" and smile with a bemused expression on her face.

Our parents didn't really have with a problem with this though. They only cared about our grades and since Eve was an honor student and had never gotten a A- in her life they just waved a hand and said something comparing her to Einstein. "She'll be a genius Christie. You'll see. Einstein didn't know how to read until he was in preschool." I don't think that's true but I'd never even bother checking. I'm too lazy for these things.

My similarities with Eve are about the same as comparing a rock and air. I'm popular and well known. I guess that you could call me smart but I've gotten more than one B. If it was up to me, I'd spend most of my time partying but thanks to my super strict parents I can only go to a friends house 5 times a year.

Anyways, I've noticed Eve talking to her friends. Well, more than usual. A lotmore than usual. And she only talks to one these days. I asked her about it. She said that all of her other friends had left to go meet new, different people. She said that she was feeling lonely one day during lunch and then she met _him_. Strangely, when I asked Eve who "him" was she looked away and tried to change the subject. It's strange because usually when I ask her about her friends she can spend hours on hours talking about their personalities and what they look like.

Then she abruptly said, "Oh! There he is. I have to go now!" She darts off leaving me looking after her stunned. I told Mom about it but she just shrugged and said that things would be all right soon. Typical her.

Later during the night.

My eyes snap open. I hear my sister's voice whispering quietly. We share bunk beds and she sleeps below me. I can't hear what she is talking to and I can't hear a response. Only a long silent pause before the whispering continues. I edge over to the side of the bunk bed as quietly as I could and look down.

There is nothing. No sign of any movement. My sister is lying on her side with her face turned toward me. Her breathing is slow and regular. There is a calm peaceful expression on her face. "Eve." I murmur. When there is no response I try again. "Eve!"

Her eyes flutter open and she looks up at me with tired, sleepy eyes. "What." She mumbles. So either my sister had suddenly become a very good actor or I had just imagined the whole thing. I decided upon the second reason.

I shake my head. "Nothing. Just checking on you."

Her face wears a confused expression but that quickly melts into a sleepy smile. "Okay, Venia. Nighty night."

I sigh quietly and press my temples. I just imagined it. I just imagined it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up with a yawn. The curtains are open…I guess Eve has already woken up. Swinging my legs over the bed I descend the ladder. After cleaning and eating breakfast, I shout Mom a quick good bye and take Eve and I to school.

We go to a private school, so it has grades kindergarten to 12th. Seeing how that is, the school is huge. Each grade is slightly sectioned off, but that's about all the difference there is between grades. It runs like a modern high school with students that are held back in lower classes. That, however, is very uncommon. In fact, ever so often, some prodigy or genius comes and ends up in an 8th grade class by age 7. It is slightly disconcerting and makes my friends and feel dumb…very dumb.

Its lunch and I'm sitting with my bff's listening to my friend, Ellais, the class clown, crack some random joke. "…and so she's like wtf and I'm like, seriously, what kind of person does that. I'm mean, seriously, guys. What kind of a person tries to put a camera on some guys backpack? Does she want to see them piss or something?" Our group laughs and I snort.

"Stalker, probably. Or some kind of pervert. Okay, I know she likes him but that's just going waaaay to far." Ama picks up a sandwich with a chocolaty colored hand and takes a bite.

Okay, maybe Ellais isn't cracking a joke. Besides being the class clown, she's also the biggest gossiper in the 8th grade. I have no idea where she gets her stuff. "Okay guys," I cut in, "Did any of you see that new movie that…" So this is what we talk about during lunch. Random stuff. Movies and other crap. They're a foolish, shallow bunch and I have no idea why they want to hang out with me but I'm fine with being the popular kid in town.

The bell sounds and we each say our byes and head to our next class. I spend five minutes listening to my history teacher, Mr. Falcon, drone on before tuning out. 30 minutes into the class period, I "wake" up and find Mr. Falcon still rambling on about Thomas Jefferson and his contributions to the US. His voice drills through my head, becoming louder and louder until suddenly I just want to walk over, punch him and tell him to shut up.

Instead, I do none of that. I raise my hand and very politely ask him for a bathroom break. When he agrees I nearly sprint to the door, ignoring the looks in my direction. When I reach the outside, I take a deep breath and feel the oxygen clear away the discomfort and relax my muscles. What had made me feel so violent in that class? I had never encountered such a deep hatred or such malice before. It freaked the shit out of me. Maybe a walk would take care of that.

As I wander throughout the campus, eventually deciding on the bathroom as my destination, I notice how quiet it is. All I hear is the monotonous drone of the various teachers lecturing. I hear a voice break the silence. I recognize it. It's my sister. She's leaning against a tree, staring out at something only visible in her eyes, talking. I quicken my pace and call out. "Eve! Hey, why aren't you in class?"

"I would say the same for you." Her eyes focus on me and she looks slightly irritated.

"Well, I was going to the bathroom when I saw you. It would be natural to see you alone and outside and call you. You're my sister too." I suspected what Eve was doing and whom she was talking too but I didn't want to accuse her and be wrong.

"I was feeling a little dizzy so my teacher told me to stand outside for a bit."

"And you were talking to someone."

"No, I wasn't."

I put my hands on Eve's shoulders. She couldn't bluff her way out now. I saw her talking. I _heard _her. "Liar, Liar, pants on fire. Seriously, why can't you tell me about your new imaginary friend? You used to talk for hours about them but now you can't? It's not like you'll going to die or something."

"Veny, I told you. I wasn't talking to anyone. " She wriggles out of my grasp. "I have to go back to English now. Mrs. Munik will get worried. Bye." She hurries back toward her class.

I bite my lower lip with frustration andtry to make a impact on her with my next words. "Eve, trust me okay? Isn't that what sister's are…" I'm cut off by the door slam. Sighing, I make my way back to my History class. Mr. Falcon probably has gotten suspicious too.

Across from me is a grove of trees. Dark and crowded. The school keeps saying that they'll cut them down but they never get to it. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a flash of white. I spin and look for it in the trees. I see nothing. There's a chill running through me even though it's eighty degrees right now. I try to calm myself by saying that it was just my overactive imagination, but deep down I know that someone was watching me. Someone or _something_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The quiet scratching noise of 40 pencils on paper filled the Biology classroom. Final exams. The timer buzzes, breaking the silence. "Pencils down." Mrs. Nelson says.

I rub my eyes and glance across the classroom my friend, Jessica. "How was it?" I mouth. She shakes her head, covers her face with one hand and draws on finger across her throat. Killer test. I smile miserably and mouth, "Same here."

Actually, it wasn't. It was ridiculously easy, due to the fact that I had been studying 2 weeks beforehand.

"Pass the exams forward and to the center, please. You guys can leave when the bell rings. As if on cue, the bell rings. I swing my backpack onto my shoulder and walk out, heading for my sisters classroom. It's a 30-minute walk home. I promised I would get some answers out of Eve's mouth in that time period. I decided that I would start out calm and avoid my desired topic at first, but then would gradually lean toward it.

I arrive at Eve's class and see her waiting outside. "Hey! How was school today?"

"Fine." Her eyes are on the ground and her fingers fiddle with the string on her backpack.

"Oh come on. There has to be something going on, right?" I pat her shoulder and glance at the road before me for cars. I hurry across, pulling Eve with me.

There's a sign in front of me: Lakewood Trail. Below it, it says: Distance – 2 miles. The trail's very beautiful. With all the aspens above it, it's most stunning in the autumn when all the trees turn stunning hues of red, orange, and yellow. Right now, it's spring and they're green. The trail's the closest way home and a lot of people use it. If you just used the regular road, it would take 90 minutes walk.

"Evey." I smile and turn her head to face me. She makes a noise and slips out of my hands.

"I'm not as dumb as you think, Venia. I know what you want. You want to know about my new imaginary friend."

I sigh. I had never been good at this. "Yes, and if you don't tell me now, I'll pester you until the day you die."

"I call him Slendy, but his real identity is the Slender Man." My eyes widen. I had not expected her to give in and I voice my thoughts immediately.

"Change of heart?" I say lightly.

"No. Slendy says that I can tell you a little about him." Eve tilts her head slightly, as if she was listening to someone. "He says…He says that he finds you interesting. He also says that he thinks I'm better than you." She turns toward me and flashes me a smug smile."

I press my lips together. It sounded like Eve was voicing her thoughts. "So, what's this _Slendy _like?"

"He's very nice."

"I see." I say sourly.

Eve ignores me and goes on. "He plays with me at lunch time. And we talk a lot."

"What games do you play?"

She rubs her head, thinking. "We usually play Hide and Seek! He's really good at it."

"Hide and Seek? But where?"

"In the tree grove. The school's never going to cut it down and it's really dark in there. The darkness makes it super fun!" Eve giggles, as if she's remembering happy memories.

I'm remembering memories too. Thoughts that aren't so happy. Flashbacks about the white flash and the feeling of insecurity…no, not insecurity. Terror. No, Eve must not go in there, but I can't warn her now. I want to know more about Slender Man. And I'm having bad thoughts about him…even his name sounds creepy.

"So what do you talk about?"

"Oh, he just asks me a lot of questions about me. Like what I like and how I feel about certain things. He doesn't really talk though. It's more like he speaks inside my mind. I _think_ my responses back to him."

I see a sign on the trail marking the 3/4ths point. "What does Slendy look like?"

Eve purses her lips and a frown crosses her face. "I can't tell you that. Slendy says that you'll find out soon."

My neck prickles and my hands grow numb. I try to keep my voice from shaking. "And what does he mean by that?"

"I dunno. Look! We're home."

I nod slightly. Part of me wishes that I hadn't started this conversation. I'm seriously creeped out. I mount the steps to our house and insert the key into the doorknob. As soon as I open the door, I walk inside and dump my backpack on the floor. Eve does the same and walks to the kitchen to grab a snack.

I bend over and unzip the backpack, grab my binder, and hurry upstairs to do my homework. I take out my ipod and listen to Owl City in an attempt to banish the dark thoughts in my head.

"Dinnertime!" I hear my mom's voice shout from downstairs.

"Okay!" I put down my pencil and stand up, pushing back my chair. I turn around…and scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There's a man standing on the other side of my room. He's wearing a black suit with a gray tie. He is very tall and the top of his head nearly touches the ceiling. His face…he doesn't have a face. There is literally nothing there…no nose, mouth or eyes. It seems to suck all the color away from everything surrounding it. And from what I can tell, the man…no, the thing, is staring at me. I hear footsteps on the stairs and frantic calling. "Venia! What's wrong? Is everything all right?"

Mom enters my room and I turn my head to look at her. "Th…tha…that thing. What's….how did it get in here?" I barely manage to get the words out of my mouth. I point a shaking finger at it, or were it used to be. In the split second that I had looked at Mom, the thing had disappeared. I race over to the closet that was behind it and open the door. Nothing. I look back at Mom. Her expression was confused and slightly angry. I catch a glimpse of Eve peering out behind her back. The room spins before my eyes and I black out.

I wake to the sound of many voices. My eyes blink open and squint, adjusting to the white lights. There is a sterile smell in the air. "Wh..where am I"

A nurse hurries over and stands over me smiling with relief. "Oh! You're awake! You're in the hospital, dear. Your mother called after you fainted."

The memories come flooding back. Mom calling me to dinner. Turning around…seeing that thing. The thing with no face. Fear floods through me and I gasp. My eyes dart around, searching for it. My mind burdened with the absolute certainty that_ he_ would come back.

"Calm down now." The nurse says gently.

"But he…he'll come back for me. He'll hurt me next time. He'll hurt me! I'm sure of it!" I whisper weakly but with passion.

"Hush, dear. You're safe here. Nothing will hurt you." She strokes my face, attempting to calm me down.

It doesn't help. More memories surface and my sister's voice sounds in my ears. "I can't tell you that. Slendy says that you'll find out soon." In that moment, I become absolutely sure that Slendy is my sister's new friend. I also realize that whatever Slender Man's intentions are, they will not be good. I had to protect my sister…but how?

"I want to see Eve." I whisper weakly.

**I'm not going to continue this story…due to writers block. Thanks everyone…**


End file.
